This invention relates to a magnetically coupled and driven orbital shaking attachment.
Orbital shakers are well known devices comprising a flat table or platform which is moved in a circular gyratory motion, usually by an electric motor. Flasks containing liquid are placed on the table and its orbital motion acts on the liquid in the flask to give a swirling, shaking movement to stir and mix the liquid.
These machines are relatively expensive and are generally exclusive for the one function.